Rebound Saints
by HipsyBohannon-NormanIsMyMuse
Summary: The Saints help mend a heartbroken girl with some double team action.


Imagine you break up with your boy-friend because you walked in on him fucking your best friend. You find yourself drinking your blues away down at a little Irish bar. You where on your 7th jack and coke when a stuttering bartender sit's another one down in front of you. "I didn't order this" you say. He informs you that it's from the to men at the end of the bar but you can only have it if you give them a smile. You roll your eyes snatch the drink and down it never smiling or looking to see who had wasted their money on it. A few moments later you find yourself wedged in between two very firm body's wearing black pea-coats. When they squeeze in even tighter to you, you finally decide to give them a piece of your mind. You glance to your side and meet eyes with a beautiful God of a man with dirty blonde hair and baby blue eyes. You decide he is too beautiful to yell at so you turn your direction to the other side you find a man staring back at you with the same crystal blue orbs but a head full of dark brown hair. Your mouth drops as you look from one to the other. "Aye lass you be owing me n' my brother here a smile n' we think it's time ye be paying up ain't that right Murph" Connor said as he brushed a stray hair out of your eyes. You finally find speech and tell the boy's how sorry you are that you where rude but also inform them of the terrible day you have had. They quickly told you how the only way to cure a heartache was with good Irish whisky and a set of twins to drink it with. That's how you found yourself here sitting on a mattress on the floor in a crappy one room apartment. The boy's had you so entertainer you could barely remember old what's his name. "ok you get Dare" Murphy says to you as he hands you the bottle and you take a swig. "I dare you to kiss Murph and me" Connar pipes in. You giggle and blush "Both of you?" you question and they nod in unison. You kiss Connor first and it was sweet and gentle. Then you crawl over to Murphy and he lays it on you his kiss was fire and need it didn't end, before you knew what was happening you were on your back wearing nothing but a Mac'Manus brother on top of you. Murphy's hands where everywhere and he was biting and kissing your neck. you were already grinding on his bare thigh just trying to catch some friction. "I shouldn't be doing this you say trying to catch your breath as Murphy made his way mouth first down your body. "Your right lass you should be doing this" Connor said as he leaned over you taking your mouth with his as Muphy went to work on your dripping wet center. You moaned into Connors mouth as he massaged your breasts and pinched at your nipples. Normans fingers found their way into your snatch and you began to shake and twitch as he found that one golden spot and hit it over and over again. "God damn it!" you screamed as your whole body seized up. "Lords name!" the brothers yelled out. If it wasn't for Connor holding you down you swore you would have levitated right off the bed. Your vision was still blurry and you still hadn't caught your breath when you realized you had been flipped over and you know found your self straddling Connor his hard member now impaling your body as he thrust-ed deep into your center. You felt Murphy behind you he was reaching around playing with your breast and rolling your nipples between his fingers. You turned your head and let him capture your mouth in his. His fingers found their way to your clit and he was rubbing hard circles while his brother bounced you up and down on his rock solid meat. You cried out when you felt Connor pull all the way out. He pulled your face down to his and gave you a passionate kiss bending you in the perfect doggie position for Murphy to take you from behind. He rammed into you so hard your teeth clattered with Connors and you let out a scream of pleasure and pain. "You like that don't ya lass, like how my brother pounds on that tight little pussy" Connor whispered into your ear. All you could do was nod your head in approval. You were feeling crazed by what the boy's where doing to your body the way they worked you over and kept you begging for more. "I want you both inside me!" You demanded not even sure what you were asking for you just knew you wanted them both filling you up you needed to be connected to them both at the same time. "It's gonna hurt lass" Murphy leaned over and rasped into your ear. "Just do it please" you begged as if you might die. You felt Murphy still his thrust and then Cons hand made it's way between your bodies grabbing his cock and lined it up with your already full entrance. You tucked your face into Connors neck and braced for the pain. He entered you slowly stretching your whole further than it ever had before. After they were both buried deep inside you, you took a ragged breath in as you felt your body adjusting to both of the hard cocks berried in you. They began to slowly move, one in while the other pulled out they were perfectly timed and you could already feel the burn in your belly as the pain turned into raw pleasure. The boy's breathing was ragged and all three of you were covered in sweat kissing and biting at each other. "Come for us lass" They both said at the same time and you complied. Instantly going over the edge. Your orgasm ripped through you and was almost painful as your body clamped down on both of their cocks. They rode you out till you where nothing more than a limp rag doll pressed between there hard bodies. You felt them grow inside and you their moans coming in unison. Then they both cried out as they emptied themselves in your perfectly abused cunt. They slipped out of you and laid you down on your back each claiming a side to snuggle into you on. "You're ours now lass" Murphy sad kissing your cheek. "That's right all ours" Connor said kissing the other cheek. You fell asleep thinking about what a great day this turned out to be lost a jack ass and found two saints.


End file.
